User blog:ErdamonPL/Jitsy - the Miner's Pride
|alttype = |date = December 31st, 2012 |rangetype = melee |health = 80 |attack = 70 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 526 (+ 77) |mana = 230 (+ 43) |damage= 53 (+ 2.5) |range = 125 |armor = 14 (+ 2) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.675 (+ 3%) |healthregen = 7.0 (+0.6) |manaregen = 4.9 (+0.5) |speed = 350 }} Jitsy, the Miner's Pride is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities magical damage additionally Jitsy will deal physical damage per second to enemies in front of him no matter if Jitsy attacks or not. Jitsy's attacks increases duration of Whirling Death by 0.25 (Maximum 1.5 additional second) also, during additional time all physical damage coming out from deals skill changes to true damage }} Jitsy fires his right Drill, if Drill will collide with a unit in it's path, Drill deals magic damage, stucks in body of hit target and Jitsy will be able to use second cast for 4 seconds |description2 = Jitsy fires his left Drill, if Drill will collide with a unit in it's path, Drill deals magic damage, stucks in body of hit target and Jitsy causes additional effect dependent on how Drills landed |description3 = Drill comes back to Jitsy which pulls the target, in addition, Jitsy puches the target which knockbacks it and deals physical damage* |description4 = Jitsy commands Drills to "clap" which forces the targets to get pulled to the Drill's meeting place, when Drills are "clapping" targets take physical damage* and gets stunned for short duration. Upon performing "clapping" Drills comes back to Jitsy but does not pulls the targets. |description5 = Jitsy can reactivate this abillity for 4 seconds in order to pull himself to the target, upon impact Jitsy deals physical damage* and slows the target * All physical damages dealt by this skill has the same amount |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 930 }} Jitsy collects viable minerals of the killed enemy units(1-3 stacks of minerals for one killed unit), Minerals are automatically donated to a shopkeeper when visiting a shop, giving Jitsy additional gold (Jitsy can hold maximally 25 stacks) |description2= Jitsy uses collected minerals in order to empower his armor by amount of used materials (Upon cast half of collected Minerals is consumed) |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= 50% |costtype= Minerals }} Jitsy summons his 2 invulnerable robo-companions, Spikey and Sparky. Spikey bites enemies dealing physical damage and slowing them, on the other hand Sparky fires at enemies bolts of energy which deals magic damage. Spikey attacks enemies that deals damage to Jitsy, however Sparky attacks enemies that Jitsy attacks too. Both of them have the same attack speed (0.850). |description2 = Jitsy sends out Spikey and Sparky to attack targeted enemy, during this abillity Spikey and Sparky deals doubled damage. When Spikey and Sparky attacks targeted enemy Jitsy can manually shatter their armor which deals magic damage and silences all nearby enemies. If Jitsy shatters armor of Spikey and Sparky when this abillity is on cooldown they need to renew their armor which makes them unable to attack |leveling= |cooldown= 23 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 550 }} Jitsy falls into the ground granting himself additional movement speed, after 4 seconds Jitsy jumps out of the ground knocking up all enemies beneath him for 1 second. Upon falling all knocked up enemies takes true damage based on Jitsy's health |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana }} Theoretical Item Build (Jungle) Theoretical Item Build (Top) Lore Only few Yordles undertake work of a Miner, most of them are Scouts, Inventors and some embarks on a journey in order to learn how to control magic. But if some Yordle wants to become a Miner he even can not be compared to such an experienced Miner as Jitsy is. Jitsy became a Miner because he likes risk, and Miner's job is very risky (at least if you are a Yordle) and Jitsy loves risk, especially because he can show off in front of entire Bandle City. So as you guested he never forgot the most risky and best at the same time situation that happened in mines. It was supposed to be typical day at work, some miners dug deep into caves, everything is fine. Suddenly, from deeper levels Jitsy could hear screams, explosions, something flowing on the ground, he decided to check what's going on. when he came it turned out that Miners from deeper levels entered cave fulfilled with lava but they don't had any way out and lava started to come up. Jitsy had to think quickly, what to do, what to do... but he remembered about experimental Hextech Drills. He took them as fast as possible and started drilling in order to save his friends. Jitsy didn't knew how deep tunnel he dug, but he didn't cared, now it was "everything or nothing". Happily he managed to save the miners and survive. When he came back to the town he was greeted as a hero, someone even recommended him to join League of Legends, but Jitsy didn't forgot this idea... Quotes ;Upon Selection * "What do you need? A hero? A teammate? A little guy that will own them all? Yep, that's me" ;Movement *"I can't wait!" *"Going" *"Why can't i just dig my way to this place?" *"Sure, why not?" *"Into the fray!" *"Of course" *"Yep" *"C'mon, where they are?" ;Attacking *"My turn!" *"My move!" *"Don't lose your face!" *"Is this what i waited for?" *"Let's dance ladies!" *"Wow, they're weak" *"Yeah!" *"Let's do this!" *"You look nice with that... Drill in the face..." *"They shall regret this!" ;When Casting... ;Assiduous Rummager *"Pretty, don't you think?" *"Ooo! Shiny!" ;Spikey and Sparky *"Get them!" *"Heads down!" ;Underground Strike (jumping out of the ground) *"Suprise!" *"Booyah!" *"Let me introduce myself!" ;Joke *"Watch this...wooooaoaoaoaoaoaoaaohhh...uhh... never again" (Animation concept: Jitsy puts his Drill into the ground and activates it but unfortunately he starts to spin arround) ;Taunt *"Kill you? Nah, that would be too boring" *"Oh, you're my enemy... well sucks to be you" ;When Taunting... ; * "Nobody likes you! Even Spikey and Sparky, and they are robots! They don't have any emotions!" ; * "Hey, what's the weather up there? Not adjusted for shrimps like you!" ; * "Oh yes, you are so evil, hold my Drill in your face. I'll think about it." ;Tev * "Tell me who you are, because the Tev I know isn't some kind of insane maniac!" * "I don't who you are, but you're totally not Tev." * "Tev died long ago. You're nothing but his worse side, come to life." Change Log ) ** Increased duration. ** Increased maximum amount of additional seconds. * Power Blast ** Fixed description. * Assiduous Rummager ** Now Jitsy can hold maximally 25 stacks. * Underground Strike ** Reduced HP% ratio. ** Reduced base damage. }} Comments I made this concept because I was inspired by fan art found on elohell.net, i wondered how this champion could look like... here it is. Tell me what you are thinking. Please don't blame me that I am "stealing" someone's work ;_; I'm pretty sure that he is proud of me right now ;_; Use to make your own custom champion concepts. Do remember to use the format Yourname_FileName.jpg (no brackets) when uploading pictures to a wikia. Category:Custom champions